


What Did You Do?!

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus is not the greatest in this, Baby Snape, Child Abuse, Child Snape, Cute Snape, Father Harry Potter, Gen, Hero Harry Potter, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Sad Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Severus Snape, has and never will be lucky, especially when Neville Longbottom is behind the cauldron! Now a child, Albus thinks placing him in his fathers care is the greatest idea known to man. (Will probably follow the movies, not fully though, and will take place at the end of 4th year)





	What Did You Do?!

It was the morning, late June, school was just about to be let out the 4th year Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions like always. Longbottom and Malfoy where teamed up to make a slowing of age potion.

"Longbottom, are you in idiot?!" Malfoy screams catching the attention of everyone, including one Professor Snape. "What the bloody hell is going on here!" Snape snaps, walking towards the table, making Neville back up in fear.

"Longbottom, is a dunderhead! He was about to put a second frogs leg in our potion" Malfoy sneers, glaring at the shaking fourteen year old.

"SNAPE!" A new voice rang out, the voice of the famous golden boy. _"POTTER! 100-"_ Severus's sentence was stopped as the potion Malfoy and Longbottom, had been making exploded right onto him. It happened in slow motion, as the Professor,began to make these horrible noises, the sounds people make when they're in pain. 

"Malfoy, Neville get Headmaster Dumbledore" Hermione exclaims, waving her wand around to clear the potion that was on the table, Draco turns to give a sneer but was stopped as Severus fell, curling himself in a little ball. _"NOW!"_ This time it was Harry yelling, Draco rolls his eyes before dragging the shacking Neville and leaving. Harry gets up from his seat, ignoring the face Ron was throwing at him,  taking slow steps to his professor.

"Professor?" Harry whispers, by now the noises died down, the only sign that was someone was there was the movement of the huge robes. "Snape" Harry voices again. Everyone held their breath as the robes moved slowly but surely, the black pool of robes slipped off and onto the floor. Silence was all that everyone heard for at least 10 minutes, you could hear a pen drop

" Bloody Hell" It was finally Ron that broke the silence 

 


End file.
